Drawn to You
by Bleeding-roses
Summary: Doc meets a girl in Denver and challenges her to some poker back in Tombstone. Soon after he finds himself falling for the girl.Please R&R.


Drawn to You

It was around evening in the town of Tombstone and a young woman of 22 was collecting her winnings from gambling into a small bag she had at her waist. She had only been in town for two days and yet never lost any game she had played.

Amaryllis Carlson was her name. She was a young woman from up north in Colorado. She had waist length dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a perfect womanly body. She certainly didn't look like the kind of woman who would spend her time shooting and gambling. She never really did like the kind of life average woman lived anyways.

She never intended on coming to Tombstone, but after a certain man beat her game after game of poker and challenged her in Tombstone. Some time after the man left Denver she decided to go to Tombstone to try and beat him, and for the adventure.

Amaryllis grinned to herself as she walked out of the saloon. She now had enough money to rent a room for at least two weeks, and for food.

She was just about to enter the inn until she heard a familiar voice behind her, "So you finally accepted my challenge?"

Amaryllis turned around to see the man who challenged her standing there. She grinned, "Of course, why back down when I have the chance to beat the infamous Doc Holliday?"

He grinned at this, "You won't beat me, I never lose."

"Nor do I Mr. Holliday." She replied.

"Oh I beg to differ, seeing that I beat you last time we met." His grin was still on his face.

She frowned, "They why did you ask me here? To humiliate me in your city too? To win my money? What?"

"You have talent in many places; I wanted to see more of it." He replied.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Your gambling skills are amazing, next to mine of course, you have an amazing shooting aim, you play piano, and you sing." He listed.

"Really? That's it?"

"And you're beautiful." He added; a smile still on his face.

She blushed, "You're lying."

"No my dear, it's very true."

"You're flattering Doc. But I'm afraid I'm going to go in now. It's dark, and I am tired. You need rest too Doc." She started opening up the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"You will, and I will kick your ass at poker." She smiled.

"We'll see. Good night Amy."

"Good night Doc." And with that she headed inside.

Early afternoon the next day Doc sat outside the saloon, waiting for Amaryllis to show up. When he saw her, he stood up and took off his hat, "Ah, here you are."

"Were you waiting for me Doc?" She asked.

"Yes, I was actually, my last partner left a bit ago." He replied, smiling.

The two entered the building and he led her to a poker table with everything set up. "You must have been bored Doc."

He nodded, "Yes, I was. I hope you brought enough money."

"Oh I did, but you don't need to worry about that." She looked her at hang and did a fake frown.

Doc grinned at this and set in a few chips. Amaryllis set in some of her own and waited for Doc to set his cards down. After he did so, she sighed and set down her cards. She looked at Doc and grinned when she saw his proud expression drop, her hand was better then his.

This continued for another hour or so until they decided to stop. Amaryllis laughed as she collected her winnings. She had won most of the games, except the two Doc won, "This makes us even Doc. We are the only people who can beat one another."

Doc laughed, "You're skills have improved since we last met, where did you learn to play?"

"My father and brother taught me. My father owns the saloon you beat me in. After you left, they helped me practice everyday." She replied.

"Your family owns that saloon? Hm. Sorry if I embarrassed you in any way there."

"My father does, yes. And don't worry; they got a good laugh out of it." She smiled.

Doc smiled back. "Would you like to join me for a walk?" He changed the subject.

Amaryllis looked surprised by his request, but nodded, "Sure, why not?"

"Alright then. Shall we?" He held out his arm for her and the two headed to the nearby forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while of walking and talking about their lives, they decided to stop by a small stream to sit down.

"So how long do you plan and staying here?" Doc asked, hoping she'd be there for at least a little while longer.

She shrugged, "I don't know. How long do you want me to stay?"

Doc's pale face showed a small hint of pink, "Well, if it were up to me, I'd want you to stay for a while longer."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"Because." He shrugged, "I like having you around. You're an amazing young woman."

"You really think I'm amazing? Wow…" She giggled a bit.

"Why are you laughing? It's true." He bit his lower lip, feeling oddly nervous.

"I'm giggling because I'm happy." She had a smile on her face.

Doc's feeling of nervousness increased. He couldn't find any words to say and decided to blurt out the first thought that came to mind, "You look beautiful." _Oh crap Doc, You didn't mean to say that out loud you idiot._ He turned pink.

Now Amaryllis blushed, "You know, you're the only guy to ever call me that."

This shocked Doc, "Really?"

She simply nodded.

"My goodness, a wonderful lady like yourself and no one has called you beautiful? There must be something wrong with the men in Denver." He laughed a bit.

She laughed too, "Yeah, then men there are pretty messed up in the head. But that's one of the reasons why I like you, you're so different compared to all the other men I've met."

Doc smiled, "And you my dear are so unlike any other woman I've met. Everyday I'm with you I'm drawn to you more."

This confused Amaryllis, "What do you mean?"

He laughed, "What I mean is that I like you…more then like you. You're attractive; you have courage, skills, aim, and talent, everything I want in a woman."

Amaryllis blushed again, "You really mean that?"

Before Doc could day anything another feeling of nervousness hit him, but he managed to hide it. He simply nodded.

She giggled again, "I'm flattered. I admit you're the last person I thought I'd hear that from. But I also admit hearing it from _you_ makes me really happy."

"And why is that?" He could feel his normally cool face heat up.

Amaryllis looked down, "Because, well, I like you too, or as you would put it, 'more then like'."

"You do?" He was shocked.

"Yeah, you're so different from other guys. You're adventurous, you're sweet, but not sickly sweet, you're not afraid to aim a gun at anyone who pisses you off, you're not afraid of a challenge, you'd do anything for a friend, you're everything I want in a man." She explained.

He smiled and stood up, "well love, shall we head back into town? I'm sure Wyatt is wondering where we are." He held out his hand for her.

She took his hand and stood up, "Sounds good to me. I'm quite hungry too."

"Alright then dear, let us be off." He held out his arm for her.

Amaryllis linked her arm around his and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Doc grinned and returned the favor by placing his lips on hers for a short moment.

Amaryllis blushed and giggled softly as the two headed back into town.

---Fin---


End file.
